Blood Red Wings
by gunzen
Summary: This one shot is a tool to introduce a new genre into the AU ideas pool. This is a call to writers who love sekirei to write about sekirei using this idea. And, I think, you will be surprised by how easily it fits.


The vast avenue leading to Toudai was silent and silvery in the moonlight. The whispers of the trees' leaves, accompanied by the singing of cicadas, sounded like a welcome greeting to him, even one of comfort. The normally busy and generally happy campus grounds were all silent as the student body was on vacation. Sahashi Minato, a boy of middle height, bony and goofy looking and generally a non-entity in these hallowed grounds, walked dejectedly as he raised his head to look at Toudai's façade rather wistfully.

After going to the campus where Toudai traditionally released the results for its entrance examinations, he had come here to the main campus, nursing melancholy thoughts all the way. He had not only failed the entrance exam, no, he had failed it thrice. Which was why he gazed at Toudai, as if willing karma to reveal to him the secrets of his destiny. He was also dreading a conversation he knew he had to have with his mother. Sahashi Takami, though often generous and kind to her children, was a successful career woman. She expected the same drive to succeed from her children. His having failed a third time was clearly not in his mother's view of the world. Already, she had slashed his allowance to half of what it was originally. But that was a minor concern. His mother was scary when angry. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Minato shuffled to the nearby train station with thoughts of going home and calling his mother to tell her the bad news.

A few minutes later, Minato disembarked from the train and started walking home. As he negotiated the concourse of the station to where the turnstiles were, he suddenly heard a disturbance behind him. The sounds were those of shouting female voices and eerie, thunderclap like explosions, which had no place in the Tokyo subway system. Before he could discern what it was, he suddenly heard one of the females shout, "Look out below!", from high above.

Turning his head in apathetic curiosity, Minato caught a glimpse of creamy white skin and a white something before it hit him full on the face, knocking him senseless and down to the cold tile floor. Reeling in shock, Minato lay flat on the tile surface and put a hand to his face, completely disoriented. He would have stayed that way if not for a female voice that was talking to him gently.

"Are you alright, sir?", asked the female voice with sincere concern.

Minato separated his fingers and slowly opened one eye to peer at the woman leaning over his face, the concern evident in her startlingly round eyes. At first glance, she appeared to be completely, heart-stoppingly gorgeous. Feeling as if he was in a dream, Minato removed his hand from his face, rubbing it for good measure. When he opened his eyes, the female was still there and still looked the same. She was sporting a bobcat hairstyle which went along really well with her round, girlish face and elfin like features. Her shoulders were clad in something white with a huge collar, denoting it to be a priestess outfit. He would have looked further down, as the cleavage revealed by the collar was very huge indeed (he was pretty sure Lloyd's of London would have been ecstatic to insure her breasts, if only to be able to get a look at them), but her big round eyes had captivated him and erased all thoughts from his head. Strangest of all, he could swear he could smell a hint of urine and something else musky on the tip of his nose. Before he could put things together, he saw the female raise her head gracefully… and then he was suddenly being hustled to his feet.

Somehow, he was running faster than he ever could. No. He was running so fast at speeds he was sure no human could ever hope to do on his own. 'But', the part of his brain that was still working told him, 'if you can't run at this speed, it means that something or someone is pulling you along. And since your hand is being held tightly by that pretty girl in front of you…'

With his eyes tearing from the wind, Minato's gaze shifted to the girl's hand that held on tightly to his own, making sure he did not fall behind. It was a strange time to notice details but he did see the girl's hand was clad in a sparring glove. She had a very strong grip, for either a boy or girl. Her shirt was really that of a priestess' top. Completing her outfit was a short pink skirt, which flapped upward now and then, revealing white cotton panties patterned with little teddy bear illustrations.

Minato's curiosity and fascination with the speeds they were travelling at suddenly disappeared as his gaze centered on, and was captured by, that flapping skirt. He didn't know why they were running. He didn't care. A gorgeous girl was in front of him, and her panties were playing the best version of peek-a-boo he had done in a long time. Added to that, the sides of her generous breasts were clearly bouncing with each step she took. Yes, the blood was rushing to his heads. Definitely plural in this case.

Suddenly, Minato found himself dropping to his knees. He didn't know where they were. His eyes were very busy. The girl was bent over with a hand on each knee. Consequently, her magnificently heaving breasts were just above eye level. The sparkling droplets of sweat which rolled down the girl's stupendous cleavage delivered the final blow. Minato's perverse male nature was totally active and pulsingly evident, if one knew where to look. His breathing was hard and heavy, for two entirely different reasons. His face was puffy. The blood in his head was being pumped so fast, he could hear it.

Minato blinked. The girl was saying something. With a herculean effort, Minato regretfully shifted his eyes away from those beautiful mounds and directed his attention to the girl's flushed and exhausted face. As he raised one eyebrow, about to ask the girl to repeat what she said, both of them heard an ominous growling noise emanating from somewhere over the girl's abdomen. Minato watched again as the girl blushed heavily, adding more rosy color to her cheeks, which travelled down the sides of her neck, and on to the tops of her glistening, perspiring breasts.

"I'm sorry", the girl said in a softly, gentle voice, but with the crispness of cold morning air. "I guess I am hungry. I forgot to feed myself because I want to find my ashikabi soon."

Minato knew the girl was clearly embarrassed by her growling belly, but he also saw an opportunity to expand on their acquaintance. He wasn't dumb after all. "I", he began stutteringly. "I-if you'd l-like, I can feed you", Minato offered artlessly. The girl's reaction was rather surprising.

"Really?", the girl exclaimed with enthusiasm, as her eyes began to glow with an unearthly light, as if the silvery moon could be found in her eyes. "You will really feed me?"

Minato almost smiled. The girl was clearly close to bouncing with giddy happiness after what he'd said. 'Yes', he thought to himself, 'I will try my best for this one'. Aloud he replied with a shy smile, "Yes, I will feed you."

"Oh thank you, sir", she enthused, clapping her hands together. "I am so embarrassed, I don't even know your name but you are already offering to feed me." Slowly, she leaned in closer, pushing her face to within a foot of Minato's own nose.

Startled, the young, shy ronin's eyes grew a few millimeters in diameter as the girl continued to lean in closer and slowly closed her eyes. '**THIS IS IT!**', his thoughts screamed. '**MY FIRST KISS!**'

Just before their lips touched, the girl stopped and whispered, "I think I have found you, my ashikabi."

Closing his eyes, heart pounding wildly, Minato waited expectantly for her lips to touch his own. He didn't know what an ashikabi was, but damned if he cared at this point.

After waiting an eternity, he felt warm lips on the side of his neck, followed by a sharp pain. And then his world turned black.

Leaning back, the girl's eyes glowed a darkish red as she stood up to look down at the unconscious boy. "I have found you, my ashikabi sama", she said smiling in ecstasy, as a pair of bloody red wings made of light erupted and pulsed glowingly from her back. If Minato had somehow remained conscious, he would have seen four pointed fangs protruding from the girl's mouth, thick blood-red fluid dripping down to her smiling, blood coated lips.

Author's Note:

Surprised? XD

I was waiting for someone to write a sekirei AU with sekirei in the role of vampires (not a crossover with other vamp fics please, just purely sekirei). But I suppose if Minato had his usual harem, he would be unconscious most of the time due to lack of blood. So I guess in the whole sekirei fic, Minato would be almost non-existent. I can almost picture Matsu waving around a blood red plasma pack, blood smeared on her naked skin, and a perverted smirk on her face. Oh and Miya! Those demons appearing over her shoulders would have more significance. XD

So, ok. I skipped a few details in this story, but I don't care. My point was to introduce this particular AU genre into the ideas pool.

Anyway, I hope this little one shot has stirred the creative juices of some writers here. So please! Please! Please! Write a vampish sekirei fic. (pun intended of course!)


End file.
